


Evenly Split

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [141]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Aro remus, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, ace Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Remus is nervous about coming out to his brother as aro because Roman is the romantic side and he probably won’t understand (with a happy ending please)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Evenly Split

It’s going to be difficult, Remus knows that. Objectively, he knows that. His stomach and bones know that, because they ache and groan and whine in fear as he steps slowly towards the door. 

It’s not a big deal though, right? Surely it’s not that weird, to just not want to be in a relationship. Out of all the things Remus could be confessing in the next few minutes it’s got to be the least controversial and also least embarrassing. It will be fine! It should be fine. 

But then again- he thinks as his feet shift and he steps past Roman’s door for the fourth time in the last two minutes- maybe it won’t be. Maybe Roman will pretend to be okay with it but just never understand, and that would be worse. Remus is confident his brother won’t actually be mean about his identity but the frustration and disappointment of him not understanding could hit far, far worse. 

As he rounds the end of the corridor to make another lap Roman’s door opens, and Remus doesn’t even notice until he walks straight past and Roman clears his throat, leaning with arms folded in the doorway. 

“Oh shit,” Remus wheezes. 

“Uh yeah. What’s going on out here?”

“Counting how long it takes to wear a groove in the carpet. Maybe my feet will fall off first.”

“Right,” Roman raises an eyebrow. “And the real reason you’re pacing like a fretful Victorian lady?”

Band-aid it? Band-aid it. Not like he, the impulsive and intrusive creativity, could keep the words in, after all. “I’m aromantic!” 

Only it comes out more like “I’m a romantic”, and he hurries to correct the misconception before Roman’s eyes can get any wider. “I mean, _aromantic_. Not romantic. I don’t, like people. Well I do! But not...”

“Romantically,” Roman finishes for him, slowly. Remus nods miserably, shifting from foot to foot quickly in little hops until Roman stops staring and walks into his room, holding the door and twitching his head to get his brother inside after him and close the door. “Okay. That’s... I have a confession to make too then, if that’s what we’re doing today,” he says as he sits down on his plush bed, picking at the blanket. “I’m ace.”

“Oh. Oh!” Remus gasps, throwing himself beside his brother with a slowly growing grin. “That’s so weird! But cool, I mean. Maybe I just got all the sexy stuff in the split!”

Roman chuckles softly, casting a wary glance sideways that brightens when he sees no trace of judgement on Remus’ face. Remus is feeling likewise joyful, and they break into shared laughter after a beat of silent eye contact. “Does that mean I can still tease you about Thomas’ crushes?” Remus asks carefully when they’ve calmed down a bit. Roman shrugs. 

“Just, go easy on the allo stuff. Um, the explicit stuff.”

“Right right. And-”

“And you need to explain a lot more about being non-romantic to me because I don’t know jack sprat about it.”

“Jack shit.”

“Squat.”

“Shi- you know what, nevermind. And it’s ‘aromantic’. Like asexual, see? But don’t worry, I’ll explain it all! So there’s all these subcategories, right-”

They spend all night up talking more honestly than they’ve managed in a very long time, and it helps when they both work up the courage to come out to the others, supporting each other all the way. 


End file.
